


it takes time to live

by aetherae



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Fic, LET THIS OT3 STAY TOGETHER YOU COWARDS, Multi, like most people that ending left me extremely dissastisfied, or something like that, post-s2, which is to say: why won't you let my son alucard be happy!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: Alucard rarely gets house guests, and when he does, they're always the same people. He wouldn't have it any other way.





	it takes time to live

**Author's Note:**

> that t rating is for language only tbh, i know myself and i doubt anything extremely violent or explicit will happen LMFAO. ANYWAYS THOUGH, as i said in my tags, i just can't believe that they didn't have alucard go travel with trevor and sypha. FUCK YOU NETFLIX, HE DESERVES MORE THAN CRYING ALONE IN A CASTLE!! so like everyone else this is what i wanted but then the idea kind of got away from me and there was a lot more i wanted to add and--well, you'll see at some point, provided i can actually write it lol.
> 
> also please note that i know nothing about the original castlevania series outside of anything regarding lament of innocence haha. i'm going on netflixvania and nothing else. so without further ado, i give you:
> 
> Our trio, throughout the years.

**1 year.**

It’s barely even a year before Trevor and Sypha are back at his doorstep. If they hadn’t mentioned how long it’s been themselves, he would’ve thought he’d seen them just yesterday, and he says as much himself.

(Which is a lie, of course. Despite having what seems like all the knowledge of the world at his fingertips, words alone make for poor companionship. Alucard can’t admit it, but he thinks the two of them see his loneliness regardless.)

“Well, what is it? I assume this isn’t a housewarming visit.”

“No, but I do like what you’ve done with the place,” Trevor says, not even waiting for him to step aside before making his way into the entrance hall. “It’s nice seeing, y’know. Actual windows and not just broken busted glass everywhere.”

“It’s so good to see you, Alucard.” Sypha smiles brilliantly at him, albeit somewhat distractedly, before also pushing her way inside. “Hey, the least you could do is greet him! Must you always be so rude?!”

Briefly, he wonders if this was how his father felt when he first met his mother.

He starts a pot of tea and sets up a plate of teacakes—or more like tries to while Trevor asks what on earth he’s serving them as Sypha admires his mother’s old china, but having read a lengthy book from his father’s library regarding “proper” hosting etiquette, it only seemed right to. It’s hard to even imagine his father choosing to peruse through such a book himself, yet there it was. If Dracula knew how to host guests, he should as well.

“I don’t suppose you’ve ale to offer instead?” Trevor starts, practically pouting as he stares down into his cup of tea.

Sypha smacks him upside the head. “Oh, be quiet, will you? We’ve more important things to discuss.” She turns to him, gaze focused and firm. “Alucard, what do you know of Carmilla?”

And that’s how he hears it. With both his father and most of his generals now dead, vampire society was left without most of its leaders. Carmilla had been all too eager to fill that vacuum of power herself, and with a new undead army behind her, she set her sights on Wallachia. What better way to stake her claim than to take the country that even Dracula himself failed to destroy?

Alucard laughs, low and quiet. “If I’d known that woman was involved, I might have taken up those vampires’ offers of leadership.”

“They’ve been asking you?”

“Naturally. There are few easier ways to elevate your status than to have Dracula’s son—or better yet,” he scoffs, his bitter grin nowhere near reaching his eyes, “Dracula’s _killer_ on your side, leading your vampire army to glory. Or so they told me.”

“Oh yeah?” Trevor cocks an eyebrow, arms folded and sure as he leans back in his chair. “And what did you say to that?”

This time, his smile is true.

“I told them to get the fuck off my land.”

The hunter bursts into laughter, as does Sypha beside him despite her best efforts to hold it in, and Alucard can’t help but join them as well. Their shared laughter rings through the castle, bounces off the walls and shakes the windows. He can’t remember the last time his old home had this much sound, this much _life_ within its stones.

It’s good, he thinks. Better than it’s been in a long, long time.

“We were hoping you might help us stop Carmilla’s invasion.” The speaker-magician smiles, hopeful and sure all at once, as if this is just another prophecy she knows she’ll force into fruition. “What do you say?”

He looks between the two of them, at Travor’s easy confidence and Sypha’s calm assurance, and he knows. It’s only been a year without them, a year free from their bickering and childish arguments, a year with no stories shared quietly around a campfire, in the quiet of a library—but he can feel it in his bones. Where should he be, if not by their sides?

Alucard smiles.

“When do we leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not willing to look up castlevania lore but i AM willing to look up historical facts despite this show not adhering to any historical accuracy in the least smh. apparently tea wasn't even widely popular in europe until at least somewhere in the 1500s, but whatever, dracula's castle has all kinds of futuristic shit anyways, it can have tea!!


End file.
